


What More?

by Ending_To_Begin



Series: A Monster in Paris Drabbles/Stories. [3]
Category: Un monstre à Paris | A Monster in Paris (2011)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Childbirth, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Death in Childbirth, Lullabies, Songwriting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 17:39:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1613639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ending_To_Begin/pseuds/Ending_To_Begin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dreams never last forever, no matter how we want them to…</p><p>Due to the impending baby, Lucille had taken a break from performing at the  L'Oiseau Rare, but that didn’t mean that she lost touch with those important to her- especially the creature that had since become her best friend and the biggest part of her life, outside of Raoul.  So she noticed when he did not come one evening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What More?

**Author's Note:**

> *WARNING* Fairly depressing because I wanted to get some of my angst out and this is what happened. Enjoy!

“Raoul… Have you seen Francoeur today?”

Lucille was sitting in their humble, but lush living area, book in hand as Raoul came through the door. He had worked a little later than usual this evening, but he was energetic as ever, something Lucille still loved about the man.

“I didn’t. Didn’t he stop by?” He asked his wife, nonchalant.

“No,” she replied. “It’s very unusual of him. I wonder if he got caught up…”

“The Rare Bird is closed this evening, so I can’t imagine any reason why he’d be absent.”

Raoul pondered for a moment before the buzz of their doorbell went off, startling both of them.

“Coming,” Lucille called, “One moment please.”

The woman, ever independent, set her book down and was in the process of rising when Raoul rushed to her side, fussing over her.

“Oh no no, Lucille, we’ve talked about this. You need to rest as much as possible! Doctor’s orders remember?”

Rolling her eyes at her husband she took his outstretched hand, intended to keep her in her seat, and used it as extra leverage to drag herself upright. Fully standing, she wobbled slightly but gained her footing fairly quickly.

She was heavily pregnant, with her belly protruding several inches from her small frame. Being so thin had its disadvantages. She had not been able to gain the weight doctor recommended and it was difficult for her to move around much without feeling lightheaded. It was worrying, but she managed just fine with help.

“I’ve been sitting for hours,” she protested playfully, “it’s time bébé and I moved around and stretched our legs a bit.”

Raoul had an argument on the tip of his tongue, but the buzzer sounded again. With a sigh he made sure his wife was in no danger of fainting and rushed to get the door.

Lucille took a few small steps towards the entrance as her husband fumbled with the doorknob then opened the door.

Raoul let out a shout of joy as he looked down on his best friend, “Ah, Emile! What a pleasant surprise, you visiting us!”

Lucille went to wave, but caught sight of the little man’s solemn look.

“Emile…” She called.

“Good evening Raoul. Ah Ms. Lucille, nice to see you. I just need to speak to your husband for a moment...” The shorter held his hat in his hands and was fidgeting nervously, not terribly uncharacteristic since the birth of his and Maude’s daughter a year earlier, but the expression on his face was not a normal, nor flattering look for him.

“Emile,” she warned, “do not leave me out of the loop please. Has something happened to Maude? Is Claire ill again?”

Emile was quick to react, “Oh goodness no, no. They’re both fine and doing well, though Claire has discovered that she likes sugar…”

A small laugh left Lucille at that and she had to put a bracing arm on her back to prevent from knocking herself off balance. It didn’t quite work and she wobbled again.

Raoul rushed over, beckoning his friend inside. He stabilized her with one arm around her waist and the other on her shoulders as their door clicked shut, Emile standing in front of it.

“Um, Emile,” Raoul said without taking his eyes off his wife, “I’d rather not step out with Lucille needing to get around, so could we talk in my office or…”

“Oh yeah, no” Emile blustered, “that would be fine!”

“Great!” Lucille piped in. “Then I’ll make tea.”

Raoul’s grip on her tightened, “Are you sure, Lucille? I can make it.”

She laughed, “No no, you brew it too weak. I’ll get it. I can do that much at least, since you won’t let me do anything else around here.”

Lucille playfully nudged her husband in the ribs. He recoiled slightly, loosening his grip, but he made sure to walk her to the kitchen and set up a chair in case she needed it as the water boiled.

“Okay, you all set?” he asked sweetly. A nod was her response and she pulled him into a kiss.

When they broke Raoul was quick to add, “Just be sure you call us when it’s done. You don’t need to carry it in to us, we can come and finish our chat in here I am sure, right Emile?”

Emile nodded as Lucille rolled her eyes.

“Go on you two,” she prodded, “go have your chat. I promise to call when tea is ready.”

Both men left the kitchen without another word and left Lucille to tend the water. As she waited for the liquid to warm, she crushed dried tea leaves in a small basin, humming softly. A lullaby her mother had sung to her when she was young. How did it go again? She hummed a few verses, trying to get a feel for it, when a wave of dizziness overtook her. Lucille stumbled backwards and into the chair her husband had set out for her, breathing shallow. Her ‘fall’ hadn’t been loud so thankfully no one came running, but ,where normally she would have recovered fairly quickly, everything was still spinning.

“Oof,” she breathed. Calling weakly, she tried to gain her husband’s attention, but it was no good. A second, stronger wave overtook the woman accompanied by a sharp pain in her pelvic bone. Sitting was not comfortable any longer.

With plenty of struggle, she managed to pull herself into a standing position, where the pain lessened, but she could not do without the support of the counter.

Breathing harder than before, she dragged herself along it to reach the far wall. Not able to find her voice, she slowly made her way out of the kitchen and towards her husband’s office, keeping one hand on a wall at all times and the other on her swollen belly.

Nearing the room, she was going to try and call out again, but their voices caught their attention. They were frantic and upset. Forgetting her pain, for the most part, Lucille froze and strained to hear what they were saying.

“-on’t know, Raoul. He has been fine thus far, but he’s not like us…”

“But the professor must be able to do something!”

“I thought so too, that’s why we brought him there as soon as we found him. The commissioner and his wife are with him too… The professor is trying, Raoul... He really is… but Francoeur-“

Lucille wasn’t able to get any more as she sank heavily to her knees, folding in pain. A small whine made it out of her mouth and the office door opened to light the darkened hall.

Raoul stood in the doorway, Emile sitting in a chair in front of his desk.

“Oh my god, Lucille!”

Her husband was at her side in an instant, trying to help her up. She shoved him away as best she could while on hands and knees and looked pleadingly at their good friend.

“Emile,” she croaked, pained and worried, “What is it? What’s happened to Francoeur?”

Her eyes were wide and wet from her own pain, pleading with the small man to tell her of her best friend.

“He..” Emile began.

“No,” Raoul cut in, “No! No don’t tell her, not yet. Look at her, she needs to get to the doctor.”

Emile looked between the two of them rapidly, indecisive and very sad. “But, Raoul..”

“No,” He shot back, “you can’t-“

“Raoul!” Spurred by the stabs to her lower back, Lucille raised her voice to drown him out. She softened when he shut up and looked directly at Emile.

He returned her gaze, his own eyes leaking.

“I’m so sorry, Lucille… Francoeur is… dying.”

 

Everything seemed to slow to a stop for Lucille. Did he really just say… No, this couldn’t be happening…

The word burst forth from Lucille’s chest as shrill as an out of tune violin before she could stop herself, “WHAT?!”

She folded further in as her strain sent another wave of pain through her body. Gasping and choking over her words she managed, “No, Dying? How can he be- dying? Francoeur- has been well. This- doesn’t make any sense…”

“We thought so too Lucille,” Emile offered sadly, “but when we found him this morning… there’s nothing we can do… He’s lived his life… longer than most fleas…”

Raoul seemed at a loss for words and action for once. It was nearly as bad as it had been the first time they believed their friend to be dead…

“I want to see him.”

The comment threw both of the men off balance.

“What? No, Lucille,” Raoul fussed frantically, “we need to get you to a doctor!”

“Oh yeah,” Lucille shot back, venom in her words, “And then what? Only find a corpse once he’s through with me? No, I am not going to abandon my friend, Raoul. I want to see him… Before I c-can’t anymore.”

Oh lord. This was really happening wasn’t it? Time seemed to pick up its pace tenfold as soon as the whistle of boiling water sounded from the kitchen. Emile went to take it off the burner as Raoul helped his wife to stand and walk into the living area. None of them said a word as Raoul gathered up his gadget for the ‘new and improved’ Katherine and got everyone’s coats. It was so quiet, in fact, that even the smallest shift and click seemed loud to the trio. It was Emile who finally broke the silence just as they were about to go out the door.

“Lucille,” he asked softly, “Are you sure you want to see him? He’s in pretty bad shape… The worst I’ve ever seen him… even the shrinking sickness was better on him…”

Lucille had to try to refrain from scoffing, thankfully her discomfort helped with that.

“He is my best friend. He’s seen me on my worst days and my greatest, seen me through thick and thin. He deserves the very same from everyone he has been loyal to, Emile.”

The man said nothing else, just nodded and they were out the door.

Lucille had to have help into the vehicle, but once she was settled, Raoul and his friend followed.

Before he started his _Catherine_ , Raoul looked around, confused.

“Where is your car Emile?”

Giving a small smile he replied, “I left it at the professor’s just in case they needed it for anything… I got a ride here from one of the commissioner’s policemen.”

“Ah,” was all that Raoul gave after that.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ride was longer than Lucille would have liked, not just because of her discomfort, but because she had this overwhelming feeling that they would be too late... That she would never see her ‘monster’ friend again… Because, surely, if he was dead, no one would tolerate her to see what was left of him, not in her condition.

She would have asked that Raoul go faster, however, she knew his response would be to look over at her, recognize that he needed to be careful, and slow down… the opposite of what she wanted. So she stared out of the windshield with unseeing eyes and spinning thoughts as they drew closer. Waves of dizziness assaulted her, but she worked through them, trying desperately to stay upright in her seat.

It was just one more turn. One more turn and they would be at the greenhouse. Just one…

The next thing Lucille knew, _Catherine_ had been stopped and Emile and Raoul were outside of it arguing whether they should just leave and bring Lucille to the doctor. Slightly insulted, Lucille forced herself up on her hands and grabbed onto the dashboard to level a glare at her husband. Upon seeing her eyes, Raoul was at one of the open doors in an instant.

“Lucille! Come on, we have to get you to Dr.-“

Lucille cut him off with a shout. “No!” Softening, she continued with just the slightest edge to her voice, “No. I am seeing him now and you’re not going to stop me.”

“But,” Raoul started to protest. Before he could get another word out, however, Emile pushed him aside and offered Lucille a hand.

“Come on Raoul,” he said crossly, “We have to get her inside. We can phone your doctor over once we get in alright?”

Relinquishing his fight, Raoul simply nodded and helped to bring his wife inside of the Professor’s greenhouse to where the others had set up a resting area for the giant flea.

Once they came in sight of the makeshift bed, Lucille regained a bit of her strength and broke free of her help to rush over to it. She fell once she got there, but, to her and everyone else’s astonishment, was caught by two of Francoeur’s four arms. The other two served to prop the flea upright.

Neither’s strength lasted long, however and Francoeur fell back with Lucille leaning on him, both breathing erratically.

Lucille reached forwards, tears in her eyes, to cup his cheek.

“Francoeur… Oh Francoeur what’s happened to you?”

Francoeur gave a small chirp and gave Lucille a smile, trying to sit up a little so as not to make her worry. It backfired slightly as he fell back again, eyes pinched shut, struggling for breath.

Lucille stroked her friend’s cheek, tears finally working their way from her eyes and rolling down her face.

“I believe it to be a total shut-down of his system,” the Professor spoke, startling Lucille badly.

Apologizing as Lucille gasped around another wave of dizziness, the man continued, “I don’t believe there is anything I can do for him… it’s a cycle we know of, but have not found a way to prevent.”

At that, Raoul finally piped in, “Wait, I thought Francoeur had been altered outside of his species, at least enough that he could survive by different means.”

Nodding, the professor replied sadly, “Yes, but he is still, ultimately, a flea, Raoul. Gifted, special, different, but still a flea…”

Going silent, Raoul could do no more than watch as Lucille tried to soothe their good friend. He remembered suddenly that his wife was in need of medical assistance and asked to use the professor’s telephone, but otherwise said no more before going to place the call.

Everyone backed off a bit to discuss what they could as Lucille gently stroked her friend’s cheek in a silent apology. They wanted to give the two their space, as it had been Lucille and Lucille alone who had given Francoeur a chance in the very beginning, but everyone was also aware that the woman had not been very well.

For the two, it was good enough. Lucille was grateful for having made it in time to see her friend again and Francouer felt the same. He loved Lucille in the special way only he could and was happy that she came to say goodbye, even if she would have been better elsewhere.

Chirping quietly, Fancoeur reached up to wipe away a few tears Lucille had shed. This prompted a bitter-sweet laugh from the woman who grasped his hand and held it fast.

“Oh Francoeur,” she whispered to her friend, “I wish there was something we could do for you.”

Francoeur chirped again and shook his head with a tiny smile. His smile didn’t last long, however, as Lucille’s breathing suddenly hitched and she pitched forwards into him. At first he thought it to be on purpose, but as soon as he realized otherwise, he wound his arms around her and chirped as loudly as he could manage.

The commissioner turned at the noise, a bit startled, and Francoeur made the noise again. The second loud sound prompted the professor and Emile to turn as well and all three were by Francoeur’s side in but a moment.

“What’s wrong?” Pate’ asked frantically.

He got a squeak in reply as well as a very pale Lucille shoved into his arms.

“Oh dear,” the professor exclaimed, “We must fetch Raoul at once!”

Emile, being the fastest on his feet was gone in an instant.

Lucille tried to protest as Pate’ began to carry her away, but she couldn’t find her voice.

The last thing she managed to see before she faded out was Francoeur’s hand slipping from her own.

 

\----------------------------------

 

Thirteen hours later and it was finally over. Lucille held her beautiful son in her arms and Raoul stood by the midwife’s side just as exhausted as his wife.

“You two are very lucky,” the doctor was saying as he cleaned the rest of his tools. “Had you not arrived when you did I am not certain your son would have made it into this world without his mother dying. I told you to come to me right away if anything were to start happening- the dizzy spells alone have claimed more than their fair share of reckless mothers, let me tell you.”

Raoul sighed quietly, “Yes, we know… but there was an emergency.”

“An emergency that trumps the birth of a child? I think not,” the doctor snorted. “Now if you’ll excuse me I must bring my bag down to my vehicle- and there is the business of naming your son to be had.”

A ragged looking Lucille looked to her husband, fire deeper in her eyes than normal.

“A name... what should we name the bébé?”

“How about after your father?” Raoul asked.

“My père? Hmm… Emmanuel? Do you really think that’s a good name?”

Lucille looked skeptical

“Well we could name him after my father- Chauncey Herschel?” Raoul shot back teasingly.

“How about Stuart?”

“Stuart? I like that,” Raoul responded gently.

Lucilled laughed, “Really? You do?”

Raoul laughed back. “It’s perfect.”

The man moved over to his wife and took one of her hands in his. He looked sad, despite the happy event.

“Lucille,” he said softly, “Francoeur…”

Lucille squeezed her husband’s hand and started to cry even before he finished, knowing what was coming.

“Fancoeur passed away… while you were in labor… but…”

“But what,” Lucille cried quietly, holding their precious son close.

“He left a gift for you and, and one for Stuart… he gave them to Emile before he died. He wanted to give them to you… but he said he was thankful he got… to see you one last time.”

Raoul started tearing up by the end of it and squeezed Lucille’s hand in return. He was not as close to Francoeur as she had been, but he had still been a great friend. His passing was not easy on anyone who knew him.

Sniffling, Lucille asked shakily, “What did he leave for us? He didn’t have to do anything... I mean he owed us nothing-“

“I know, Lucille,” Raoul cut in, “I know… but he wanted to. He cared about you and was excited for Stuart to come… but… I also think he knew it was coming… that he was going to…”

Lucille turned her face away. Raoul didn’t need to say it.

“So…” Raoul continued, “He left you all of his finished works so that we can still enjoy his music… and… He wrote a lullaby especially for Stuart.”

Lucille half laughed, half sobbed.

“He did that…? Oh, Raoul… I just can’t believe he’s gone.”

“Me neither Lucille, me neither.”

Raoul leaned over and grabbed several pieces of paper from the end-table.

“Emile… dropped these off," he explained, "I wanted you to look at them first.”

Nodding, Lucille gently handed her son off to the midwife and took the papers from her husband.

The first one was the lullaby Raoul had mentioned and she cried as she looked through the rest.

Francoeur had been one of the best writers she had ever known.   Every single piece was filled with the giant flea’s passion and heart. It was the greatest gift he could have left and the thought made at least a few of Lucille’s tears happy ones.

 

~

_ **Dodo, l'enfant do** _

 

Dodo, l'enfant do,

L'enfant dormira bien vite

Dodo, l'enfant do

L'enfant dormira bientôt.

Une poule blanche

Est là dans la grange.

Qui va faire un petit coco

Pour l'enfant qui va fair' dodo.

 

Dodo, l'enfant do,

L'enfant dormira bien vite

Dodo, l'enfant do

L'enfant dormira bientôt.

 

Tout le monde est sage

Dans le voisinage

Il est l'heure d'aller dormir

Le sommeil va bientôt venir.

 

 

 

***Translation**

 

_ **Lullaby, Child, Lullaby** _

 

Lullaby, child, lullaby

The child will quickly go to sleep

Lullaby, child, lullaby

The child will soon be asleep.

 

A white hen

Is there in the barn

It will lay an egg

For the child who's going to sleep.

 

Lullaby, child, lullaby

The child will quickly go to sleep

Lullaby, child, lullaby

The child will soon be asleep.

 

Everybody's good

In the neighborhood

It's time to go to sleep

Very soon you'll be asleep.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Because I am unoriginal, I snagged the lullaby song from here <3  
> http://www.mamalisa.com/?t=es&p=179&c=22
> 
>  
> 
> And I am sincerely sorry for breaking your heart (if I did). I broke mine writing this… more than a few times~


End file.
